Try
by Mushmallow62
Summary: Mikoto x Yata, yaoi. Yata can tell that something appears to be wrong with Mikoto, yet probably following him when he's having private time for a smoke isn't the best idea, or is it?


Try by Pink

Yata just watched him out of the corner of his eye, he always felt his heart beat a little faster whenever he was close to him. Oh how he wished the Red King would….

He allowed that thought to trail off as he walked away from the bar. He frowned and decided to follow, more out of curiosity than anything else.

What Yata didn't realise was he was like a moth to a flame, and that flame was Mikoto.

He watch the King pull out a smoke, lit it up and took a deep drag before closing his eyes. Yata didn't believe he enjoyed smoking, more that he picked up the habit and never really bothered to stop. However he could see clearly on his Kings face that he was not relaxed, if anything he seemed tense.

_Isn't he always tense?_ He wondered to himself, wishing he knew how to help Mikoto when he saw those sharp amber eyes open and look at him, holding his gaze and not allowing Yata to look away from him.

Now it was Yata's turn to become tense, he'd been caught following the King, his _leader_ and he knew that Mikoto liked to be alone when he did this.

"What are you doing?"

Yata flinched even though Mikoto wasn't reprimanding him, just asking a simple question; "I just… I just wanted to see that you were all right,"

He smirked over at him and Yata felt a shiver run up his spine; "What makes you think that I am not all right?" He slowly walked over to him and the younger male felt like this was a game of cat and mouse, with him as the mouse.

"You just…" Yata trailed off as Mikoto was only a foot away and took a deep breath before exhaling; "You're tense, more so than usual, that's not like you,"

"So you have sharper eyes than Izumo credits you for," He said simply, but never remarked on Yata's answer; "So if I am tense, what do you want to do about it?"

Yata began to blush as he felt Mikoto's breath caress his skin and looked anywhere but at him. He couldn't think of a reply, he had thought of saying 'Spar' but he knew Mikoto _never_ fought with those beneath him, it was too easy for him to win. He sometimes fought Izumo but even that was a bit one sided in the end.

"I think…" The Red King began only to pause to kiss his lips; "You are after something else,"

Yata just stared at him, shaking his head in denial; yet when Mikoto kissed him again he never fought back just wrapped his arms around him and let the older man press his back hard into the damp brickwork behind him.

He let out a muffled moan, enjoying the taste of Mikoto's mouth and craving more as his hands moved up his shirt and began to pinch his nipples and caress his chest.

"Ahhhh…" Yata let out, pressing himself closer to Mikoto and wanting more.

_This is better than any fantasy I've dreamed of._ He thought to himself as he let Mikoto play with his body, trying to keep his moans and groans down to a minimum although it was hard; as his King knew exactly where to touch to get a loud moan or a shudder or even a whimper.

"Looks like I know what makes you weak," Mikoto said teasingly.

_Oh gods, how does he do this?_ Yata wondered to himself, feeling Mikoto loosen his zip and begin to rub his member, slowly at first and then at a brisk pace, just as Yata felt he was close Mikoto went back to being slow again causing him to groan in want.

"You'll enjoy it more,"

Yata knew that to be true, but he felt like with every teasing stroke that Mikoto gave him was killing him, he wanted to go over the edge, he want his _King_ to take him over the edge. The only thing that he did wonder, though he never truly focused on, was Mikoto's own pleasure, however right now his befuddled mind just want to cum and he gripped onto his shoulders, wanting more than what his King was giving him.

"Stop…. Teasing…." He gasped out between moans and the red head grinned at him, tightening his hold on his member that he cried out; "Aahhh!"

"Patience," He whispered and continued on.

_I am so close… so…so close… Fuck this!_ He moved to try and wrap his legs around Mikoto, who neatly side stepped and let go of his member, causing Yata to fall to his knees; "Fuck,"

"Come on," Mikoto pulled him up and pushed him behind one of the bins, once more kissing his lips but being far more brutal about it.

However he didn't mind and kissed back just as hard as he did, Mikoto smiled into the kiss, please at this little revelation, he always knew that Yata wasn't a push over and this confirmed it. The young man wasn't as easily cowed as he had let on as first.

_Perhaps that is due to my… rank._ He mentally frowned at the word; he hated it, along with being called a _King_.

"Damn it," Yata broke off the kiss; "Why can't you… Why…" He began, moaning as he felt himself so close and yet Mikoto wasn't doing anything apart from lightly caressing him.

"Because I want something _more_ from you," Mikoto said softly and Yata looked into those intense amber eyes and nodded, knowing what he was after; "Do you agree?"

"Did you ever think I wouldn't?" Yata challenged and once more Mikoto kissed him roughly, pushing him against the wall, the huge metal bin hiding them from sight as Mikoto unzipped his fly and fully pulled down Yata's trousers, before setting himself in place.

"If you want to say no, this is your last chance,"

"I want this," Yata assured him, wrapping his legs around his King's waist and tried to hold back the groan as he felt Mikoto slip inside him; "Ahhhh…"

Mikoto moved at a slow rhythm, letting Yata get used to his movements before he would move a bit faster building up speed and holding the young man's member in his hand, gently squeezing it and then rubbing his thumb over the tip.

"Gods M…. Miiikkkkoooottttttttoooooooo oooo," He cried out softly, feeling himself cum all over his King's hand while he continued to thrust in and out of him.

He shuddered and as Mikoto continued to get himself off, he felt himself cum again. He wrapped his arms around Mikoto's neck, panting loudly in his ear as the red head finally came inside him.

"How was that?" Mikoto asked him, slightly out of breath and began to pull out of him, with Yata slowly letting his legs touch the ground again, but he never let go of his hold around his neck.

"That was…" Yata began and blushed when he remember who he was with.

Mikoto ran a finger over his still tender cock and tasted his cum while Yata looked at him with wide eyes, unable to believe that Mikoto; his _King_ had just done that.

_Did this…_ He began to wonder and noticed that Mikoto was still hard. Without thinking it through he fell to his knees and took Mikoto's member into his mouth, lapping it up and letting his teeth gently graze it.

The Red King looked at him in surprise; _So he certainly isn't what I expected at all._ He smiled and moved his hand down to caress Yata's head, he tried not to force the young man to take more than he was able to though, although that was indeed a hard task to refrain from.

As Yata felt his King grunt and began to taste the wave of cum that flooded his mouth, he did his best to not let any of it leave his mouth, though since he hadn't had much practice it wasn't going to happen and when he stood up again he had some of the cum on his cheeks.

Without a word Mikoto pulled him close and licked his cheeks clear before kissing his lips gently again.

"You did well there,"

Yata looked away from him and blushed, unable to believe that he had done that, he had just given Mikoto a blow job! And he appeared to have enjoyed it.

"Thanks," He replied and straightened himself up.

"Walk with me," Mikoto told him and the pair walked down the alley way and onto the next street.

The young man felt like he was on cloud nine, his King appreciated him, but he only hoped that he wouldn't think that was all he wanted, just full on sex. No, he wanted something far more than that, but he doubt that Mikoto was aware of it.

He spotted a flash of blue and he stiffened as did Mikoto, both of them had their red aura's up and ready for a fight….

With a start Yata woke up and looked around himself, noticing he was in his room, although he felt himself being rather sticky and realised that it was all a dream… Apart from him cumming. He flushed with embarrassment before quickly moving to go to the bathroom, grabbing his clothes on the way and hoping he could hide his cum stained clothes in the wash.

He was grateful however that he didn't have to share a room with anyone, who knew if he had given himself away during that… Almost _real_ dream that he had.

_If only it had been real._ He thought to himself as he locked the bathroom door and began to run the shower, feeling rather let down that it wasn't real and felt the hot water sting his back; _I suppose it was an amazing dream though…_

The Red King stood outside the building with a smirk on his face, he didn't look the worse for wear considering that he had to fight a few of the SCEPTER4, Yata had done well until someone had hit him with a dart and he fell to the ground like lead, leaving Mikoto alone. Of course the darts couldn't reach him if he burnt them up with his aura and rather than physically attack the other's, he allowed his aura to expand and forcefully _push_ them away, knocking them out. He picked Yata up and took him back to his flat, leaving him there to recover.

_He bounces back quickly._ Mikoto mused, having heard Yata get up just as he was leaving; _Perhaps I should have stayed… No, let him come to his own conclusions._ He walked away and lit another smoke.


End file.
